Burnt Words
by ZilaAssanaDyre
Summary: Axel snorted his disgust at the words on the paper that was now very crumpled from his angry hands. Just who the hell does that kid think he is? The friggin king of Sheba? Oneshot


He stood in the furthest and darkest corner of the quaint room that he had occupied ever since he had come to live at the castle. There was something on the bed, set in the opposite side of his room that had him terrified like nothing else he'd ever encountered. He felt like a small child quivering in fear of the shadow's they believed to be the boogeyman.

Really, it was ironic that he controlled those same shadow's that he had just compared his fear to. They reminded him they were forever in his presence by floating around him slowly, like some dark merry-go-round. Their dark black/purple reminded him of the jelly Larxene liked to make sometimes, which was also gross by the way.

Only, discard the pretty candy colored horses, and add on menacing monster's from ones nightmares, and you're imagining Axels' amusement park ride from Hell that he could never get off of .

It was slightly ridiculous that he'd spent-what? Close to twenty minutes goggling at the off-white thing just lounging on his pillow like it was taking a vacation in Destiny Islands or something.

Just a few word's on that small scrap of paper had practically torn his heart away from his chest, like the evil bastard paper it was.

He clenched his teeth together and made a mad dash to his bed, and ended up tripping on one of the numerous things he had strewn around his floor. He fell face first into the paper that smelled a little ,_just a little though, not good enough!_ like Him.

He slowly, agonizingly, brought his long finger's up to grab hold of the paper that had caused him to turn into a blubbering fool for the past hour now.

His jade eyes swept across the page reading, once again, the words that were so familiar to him.

It only held these few words, like he was not important for more:

_Don't bother following me, I'll be long gone by the time you've read this_

_I need to know the truth and I can't do that while I'm stuck here._

_You were my only, and greatest, friend._

_Thank you._

_Farewell-_

_Roxas_

Axel snorted his disgust at the words on the paper that was now very crumpled from his angry hands. Just who the hell does that kid think he is? The friggin king of Sheba? He can just come and go as he pleases, yeah whatever.

He chewed on his bottom lip for awhile while he contemplated the boy who had been his very best friend for close to 6 months. Before they'd met Axel had really thought he'd dislike the kid, ha ironic now that he looked at it.

_Axel walked into the white room where everyone gathered for their meetings. Not that the white walls were a surprise or anything, they were the only kind of walls that were in the place. Very racist of the designer he thought. _

_Sometimes he felt like he was in an insane asylum, and the white walls were closing in around him. Or that he was a sickly patient in the hospital, the constant white of the walls about to _send_ him to the asylum._

_But none of that mattered. He didn't mat_er, _Larxene didn't, and Demyx sure as hell didn't matter. They were all just puppets being strung along manipulatively by their puppeteer. They could never disobey or "Gipetto" would make sure the rebellious one had their strings cut, so to say._

_Axel flipped his head to the side, so he could see through his spiky red hair. It was so damn annoying, always getting in the effing way! He tried to imagine himself with short, but still extremely spikey hair. It didn't work out._

_He sauntered over to the table Larxene and Demyx were vacating and, after pinching Larxenes ass, and punching Demyx in the arm; he sat down._

_Larxene glared lighting bolts at him, and Demyx just pouted, he was used to it. "What the hell Axel?! Why do you always have to do that? I'm a woman, and I need to be respected, not pinched like some piece of meat..!"_

_Axel just turned to Demyx and they shared a short eye rolling bonding moment. None of it was real though. It might seem like they were friends, but in reality they were all just looking out for number one. _

_They had to pretend to be friends in order to spy, and make sure no one was making plans behind their backs. Yes, Axel saw the wary glances they sometimes gave him. He didn't give a shit though, he didn't care about their plans, he really did just want some _actually honest_ company in this place. Though he knew he'd never find it._

_Demyx shot some water in Axels face to get his attention. "Christ Dem! I'm fire you're water remember?! You can't do that, it's rude."_

_It was true. Demyx controlled water, and Axel fire. They _could_ never truly get along seeing as they were opposable elements. Whatever, Axel liked people that had passion and weren't annoying like Demyx anyway. And he didn't really need friends all that much, he'd survived awhile without any._

_Axel wiped the water from his eyes obviously irritated from Demyx's lack of sense. Demyx did have the sense, at least, to look sheepish. "Sorry Axel, but I just wanted to tell you there's a newcomer that's coming today apparently."_

_Axel looked up sharply, but then turned his eyes to the ceiling in a non caring way. Who cared really? The newbie was just another puppet for their Gepetto to control. They most likely were emotionless like most of the tedious people who resided here._

_Demyx could see the doubt in Axel's posture, but he kept going. "Yeah, I heard it's a boy, just 15 years old! Apparently he's someones, who is pretty important, Nobody. But were not supposed to talk about anything like that around him, or else the higher ups-" He pointed to the ceiling, "will kick our pa tooties."_

_Axel squinted at Demyx. "Did you actually just say pa tooties? Hahaha you are so __gay__!"_

_Demyx frowned and replied, "Yeah well you're gay too, so you can't say much."_

_Axel smirked, "But, I'm the manly gay guy, while you're the fairy princess."_

_Demyx throw more water, and Axel was ready to take his fire wheels out, when Larxene hissed at them to be quiet._

_Axel stood up when he saw it was Xemnas, he would probably get stabbed if he didn't show _some_ respect._

"_As you all have heard we have a new Nobody with us today. He is number thirteen in our group. Roxas."_

_A short kid of 15 walked slowly into the room with what looked like a perpetual frown stamped onto his face. What was weird was that Axel had a feeling Roxas was meant to be smiling _always.

_Xemnas narrowed his eyes at Roxas's anti-social behavior. "Roxas say hello to your new comrades."_

_Roxas looked up at them through his eyelashes. Axel saw azure eyes that were very beautiful, but they looked very pissed off as well._

_Roxas opened his mouth and said with sarcasm heavy in his tone," Hi, I'm just so exited to be her with you all. Stuck in everlasting darkness has always been my dream and I'm glad I could share it with you all."_

_Everyone in the rooms' eyes went wide and immediately turned to their master too see what he would say to such insolence. Axel on the other hand was grinning like a psycho. Finally someone with flair, who felt like he did!_

_Xemnas looked around and saw nothing but shocked faces. Axel new if he didn't see at least one friendly face the kid was out. Because if you didn't get along with at least one person in the Organization, you were screwed. He decided to be the kids savior, he was pretty cute after all._

_Axel strolled up to where the two were standing, and help out his hand. "Hey Roxas I'm Axel, got it memorized? I have space in my room where you can stay, whaddya say?"_

_Axel waited patiently with his hand outstretched. Roxas looked like the last thing he wanted to do was shake on it, but Axel could tell he wasn't dumb and would understand the implications._

_Roxas nodded and lightly took Axel's hand. Axel squeezed it slightly when they were joined Xemnas nodded and told them they could do as they please for the rest of the day, unless they had missions to accomplish._

_Axel dragged Roxas back to his room and pointed to his extra bed next to the window._

"_That's where you sleep, okay?" Roxas just nodded and went to sit down and turned his back on Axel. _

_Axel blinked, nonplussed. This kid was acting like someone had ran over his puppy._

"_Listen kid, I don't want to be here anymore than you do. This place is terrible, were all puppets, none of us trust each other enough to actually be real friends. I'm sick of it, so what the hell, you wanta be buddies?"_

_Roxas turned slowly until he met Axel's eyes. "Why do you want to be friends with me of all people?"_

_Axel smirked, " You've got zeal kid, I can see it in your eyes. And I want to get to you before this place does, it makes everyone go unemotional really. If we stick by each other, maybe we can think of a way outta here together."_

_Roxas seemed to be thinking his options over and nodded his head. He got up off the bed and grabbed Axel's hand and shook it. And then he smiled._

_Axel could feel his breathing stop right then and there and knew this kid meant.._something._ He wasn't sure, but something was there, definitely._

_Roxas continued smiling, "Alright, but if you snore, I'm getting a new roommate , cuz I need my beauty rest.."_

_From then on Axel had teased Roxas relentlessly and they had become great friends, until the one day. Roxas had been getting angrier and angrier as the day's passed. He had found he could wield the weapon known as "Keyblade," and no one would reveal why. Axel had explained that Nobodies could feel no true emotion, just fake ones from a life before. But Roxas could still feel, or so he said. He would explain how he felt all the time to Axel, but Axel just couldn't comprehend the emotions. _

_It seemed he was getting fed up, and all he could think about were these things that he knew meant something important. But still, no one would tell him. Axel had to admit he was jealous, Roxas had stopped speaking to him because he thought Axel was keeping things from him. But in reality Axel knew just as much as Roxas._

_And finally this note…_

Axel snapped out of his reverie with a jolt, realizing he was probably going to never see the kid he'd grown so fond of again. He narrowed his eyes, well that was no good. He had no one _here _to make fun of. He supposed he would just have to go after Roxas himself.

Really he'd been planning on leaving before Roxas even left, but had never planned when. Especially when the distraction in the package of Roxas came along. It was a good reason to leave so why not now? He would go find Roxas and spank him for leaving Axel behind.

He crumpled the note up even more in his hands. But first things first. Destroy evidence, and annoying proof of his hour of weakness. He grinned in glee as he raised the beaten up paper and snapped his fingers together to create a flame. He set things on fire all the time, but he still couldn't get over the beauty.

He watched the burnt words swiftly get eaten by red and orange flame. He could practically hear Roxas lamenting beside him about his excruciatingly hard to write note, destroyed. Hah, serves him right, being stupid and thinking he could leave his one friend behind.

As the last of the flame burned out, and all that was left was cinders in his palm, he walked out the door, but not before throwing them on his bed. Best to let them now he was leaving, and give them a goodbye present while he was at it. By the time the smoke alarms went off his room would be screwed and he'd be long gone.

Now to figure out what way Roxas had gone.

West?

East?

North?

South maybe?

He shrugged and picked the one that shared a first letter with a letter in Roxas's name. So he went South. South to go kick some pretty boy ass.

* * *

Aww, Axel is mad at Roxie hahah. Written for 50 odd themes, it was number 15 burnt words

_Review pwease!_


End file.
